Madness Spoken
by Little Starlette
Summary: I am stuck, they say I am mad, but how can I be, I know what they say, I do as they ask of me, but how. I am stuck. Stuck in my past, all I have is my family, and even then my family is only Buttercup.


I am stuck, they say I am mad, but how can I be, I know what they say, I do as they ask of me, but how. I am stuck. Stuck in my past, all I have is my family, and even then my family is only Buttercup.

How can this happen I am not mad, I am no crazy lunatic. I can't remember a thing before our fall. The only things I remember are my family, Buttercup, Bubbles and the Professor. But alas, they died in a fire long ago.

Buttercup and I were adopted out; we stayed together for the city of Townsville still needed us. So when we were put up for adoption there where swarms of people wanting to take us home. So we went to a nice home with a nice lady called Mary, she had a husband called Phil. For two months everything was fine, except for the fact that Buttercup and I had gone into depression. Now Buttercup used to be a little violent but would never hurt anyone on purpose, but a week ago Phil was yelling at me for not doing the washing and she just lost it. She attacked Phil and yelled at him that he has no right to be yelling at me.

That's how we are here, in a mental asylum, my only company, Buttercup and the white rabbit. I don't get it, no one can see him except me.

Anyway a nurse is walking in.

"He-ll-o gi-rl-s" she says.

"They think we are mad not dumb retard" says Buttercup, I slap her arm and glare, at her.

I have not spoken since we were sent here a week ago.

"Well sorry, but you have some visitors" said the nurse a little annoyed at what Buttercup said.

VISITORS! I think we haven't had one since 3 days ago when Mary stopped coming. I hope its Mary to take us away from this horrible place.

I stand up and follow the nurse, Buttercup only does what I say, or at least signal her to do. She has become very protective. Buttercup remembers everything before falling down the whole, but I don't.

We walk into a room full of the most random creatures I have ever seen in my life, a monkey, a weird demon thing, a big pink fuzz ball, a girl around my age and 3 boys around my age as well. I stare at them in confusion and start to walk slowly towards the monkey, but Buttercup jumps in front of me and pushes me back a bit.

"What the hell are you all doing here?!" Buttercup spat sharply.

"Why my dear Buttercup you seem the same as always fierce as ever, and a little protective I see" says the demon thing.

"I will repeat the question one more time HIM, before I go all awall on all your asses!" says Buttercup.

All the creatures look a bit offended, and then I wack Buttercup on the back of the head and glare at her a very deadly glare.

"What, they aren't nice people Blossom" she says defensively, the creatures watch a bit confused.

I continue glaring, and she knows exactly what I want.

"OK,ok, sorry" says Buttercup sheepishly, I smile victoriously.

Then Buttercup and I notice all the creatures confused looks.

"huuh" sighs Buttercup, she sits me down next to one of the people, a blonde haired and blue eyed boy, unnaturally blue, but I can't speak, mine are pink.

"After our fall, we came back, and I remember everything, and am perfectly normal, well as normal as I can be." I put my hand on Buttercups arm; she's sitting next to me. "But Blossom, when she came back up, she doesn't remember anything of our past except me, Bubbles and the Professor." The Demon and monkey get a look of understanding on their face, then a boy that looks a lot like Buttercup asked

"But, Buttercup, why are you both here?"

"Well, Butch, I kinda beat up one of our guardians" says Buttercup sheepishly. All the people look shocked. "He was yelling at Blossom, I couldn't stand it, she's so fragile and ….. well she , sees things" says Buttercup. "And she hasn't spoken since we were sent here, so that's why she's so quiet."

Everyone looks at me sympathetically, I look around at all of them looking at them in the eyes, but when I came to this one boy, he has red hair and red eyes, he kinda looks like me. When I looked him in the eyes, he stood up and told the blue boy, Boomer, to move over, Boomer obeyed. And the red eyed boy sat next to me.

"Brick, what are you doing?!" growls Buttercup

"Cool your panties, BC, I haven't talked, or really even seen Blossom for 4 months, can't I just talk to her?" says the so called Brick.

"She doesn't talk, Brick" Buttercup responds.

"Maybe I can get her too" says Brick, and looks at Buttercup pleadingly.

"Fine!" she says giving up.

After that, the monkey, green eyed boy that looks like Buttercup, the girl and the fuzzy pink thing go to talk to Buttercup on the other side of the room. The red eyed boy, blue eyed boy and the demon stayed with me.

"Hi Blossom, remember me?" says Brick.

I glare at Brick, as if I'd remember him, I don't remember anything before the fall and look at what he is asking me, 'do you remember me?'

Idiot.

"Briiick, that's a silly question, SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" says the Demon thing.

"Sorryy" said Brick sarcastically.

"Brick she's looking at you weirdly" says Boomer.

"Um sorry Blossy, but, why don't you talk to me we can talk about anything"

I look at Brick and look at Boomer, and then at the Demon. It is a very weird combination of people. I then look back at Brick; I look deep into his eyes, it's like he is desperate, desperate for me to talk? I don't know. He really is very weird.

I shake my head, I don't want to speak, not to anyone. Ever.


End file.
